


May I Have this Dance? (The Beginning of the End)

by MeChewChew



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: As Tseng goes to take one step out of the darkness of the hallway and into the light of the ballroom, he can't conceal the small smile gracing his face or ignore the hope budding in his chest that finally, their future can begin.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: One Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898989
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	May I Have this Dance? (The Beginning of the End)

Tseng straightens out his tie as he makes his way to Rufus's bedroom, carpet cushioning his steps, reception hall thrumming behind him. His body's already memorized the steps leading to Rufus's room, eyes looking instead at spots that could be hiding an assailant. He checks his pockets once more as he climbs the steps, checking for his guns, knives, cell phone, ear piece; everything has to be perfect. The other Turks are already on the floor of the ballroom, watching for any suspicious activity.

He arrives at the top step and lets out a sigh, smoothing his suit down. It would do no good to bring any stressful energy to Rufus. It was his night to celebrate, after all. He barely remembers the last few steps across the hallway as he knocks on one of the double doors and hears a muffled voice telling him to come in. He turns the handle and lets himself in, making sure the door is closed behind him before turning to face the new President.

He can't help the quiet gasp that escapes his lips, body frozen mid step as Rufus turns from his mirror to face him. His hair is perfectly styled back, shining against the light of his room. A thin layer of foundation smooths out his face and Tseng's attention immediately goes to the tinted gloss covering his slightly parted lips. The newly designed suit for his ascension to the throne is tailored just right to showcase his slim and fit build, yet still flares out for that drama that Rufus adores. He's so focused on the image of Rufus Shinra glowing against the lights of his room that he barely hears him say his name the first time.

"Tseng?" Rufus tilts his head a bit.

"Rufus." He says back, voice hushed in the quiet of the room.

Tseng’s legs move on their own and before he realizes it, his arms are wrapped tightly around his lover; one around his waist and one cradling the back of his head. He buries his nose against Rufus' hair, taking in the light, clean scent of his shampoo mixed in with his cologne. Rufus' arms come to rest on his back, thumbs rubbing against his shoulders gently.

Tseng turns his head to leave Rufus a chaste kiss on the temple, pulling away just enough to take him in, gloved hands sliding up to cup the sides of his neck gently. Before Rufus can repeat his name for a third time, Tseng leans in, taking his time to watch perfectly set eyelashes flutter closed before he kisses soft lips. Once, twice; a sigh slipping in between their lips before they meet once more.

It's silent when they both open their eyes, taking in this moment to themselves.

"You look wonderful," Tseng nearly whispers, relishing in the way Rufus' lips turn up and separate to reveal a neat row of white teeth.

"Like it?" Rufus laughs, very well knowing the answer.

A beeping sound comes from the phone on the table. They slowly separate, feeling a little colder as Rufus goes to turn off his alarm. Tseng steps towards the door and opens it, waiting for Rufus to step out of the lights of his bedroom and into the darkened hallway before closing it again and following after him. The hem of his white suit barely brushes against the carpet as they walk towards the low hum of the ballroom. Tseng watches as Rufus picks up part of his jacket as they descend the stairs, hands smoothing them back down as they reach the bottom.

The chatter of the ballroom grows louder the closer they get to the tall, double doors encasing the event. Two guards stand at the entrance, nodding their heads as Rufus comes closer to them. Rufus thanks them for their diligent work before gesturing for them to open the doors.

Warm light engulfs the hallway and the hum of a crowd turns into a rumble of claps and cheers. Tseng can't see from where he's standing behind Rufus, but he can imagine the shining smile on his face. Rufus steps out into the brightness, becoming nearly invisible between the threshold, a hand coming up to wave at all his guests.

As Tseng goes to take one step out of the darkness of the hallway and into the light of the ballroom, he can't conceal the small smile gracing his face or ignore the hope budding in his chest that finally, their future can begin.

It's about an hour after socializing that he catches the familiar shoulder droop of Rufus sighing after turning away from yet another empty conversation with a social elite. Tseng holds his own glass of champagne for looks, barely haven taken a sip of it. He silently follows Rufus out of the banquet hall, placing his flute on the side of a table on his way out. There's a ruckus from behind them and Tseng knows that one of the celebrity jazz singers has stepped onto stage for the night to entertain the guests. He hears her dedicate the evening to the new President before a smooth beat begins and the crowd hushes to listen.

Rufus steps out onto one of the many balconies on the second floor of the hall, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air, cooled by the evening breeze. Tseng unclasps the tassel holding the curtain of the balcony entrance and watches the upholstery drape down, grazing the tiled floor just so a bit of light shines through from the party and out onto the balcony.

He walks to where Rufus stands at the far end, leaning against the railing and looking out onto the twinkling lights of the city that never sleeps. His city that never sleeps. Tseng gently plucks the champagne flute out of Rufus' hand and places it to the side, turning back to him and placing his hands behind Rufus, squeezing his arms in hopes of getting him to release tension.

Rufus lets out a heavy sigh and relaxes into his hold, leaning against him just enough that he can feel some weight against him. It's not long before Rufus turns around to look at him, face just slightly scrunched up, as if nervous to ask something. He feels Rufus' hand trailing down his arms rather than sees it, slightly calloused fingertips unbuttoning his gloves before hooking a finger in to pull them off. Tseng lets him and simply takes the gloves once they're off and slides them into his back pocket.

Rufus is looking up at him with that slightly perturbed stare again and Tseng just gives him the smallest of smirks before taking Rufus' hand in his, bending forward to plant a chaste kiss against his knuckles. He was never one for grand gestures, but for tonight, he'll indulge Rufus in his cinematic fantasies.

He peeks up from where his lips are meeting Rufus's hand, "May I have this dance?"

Rufus lets out a chuckle and graces Tseng with a slight up tilt of his mouth.

"It's not polite to keep someone waiting, you know," Tseng jests, letting Rufus' hand fall back to his sides.

It takes a moment before Rufus finally speaks up. "Yes. You may have this dance."

Tseng's hands are already sliding up his body before Rufus announces his consent, pausing a moment at that thin waist and squeezing. He leaves his left hand there to rest against his side as his right hand continues moving up his chest then down to his arm, light touch leaving a trail of goosebumps under his jacket. He interlaces Rufus' hand with his, happy to feel the warmth coming from it and the hand that has placed itself on his shoulder.

They barely acknowledge the music seeping through the curtains of the banquet as they start swaying back and forth, lost in each others’ gazes. The night sky above and the twinkling lights below are nothing as they dance to the tune of their own song.

Tseng squeezes Rufus' hand as they step in circles around the balcony. Rufus squeezes back.

He can feel Rufus lean into him and he lowers his head just ever so slightly, lips meeting as they pause in their swaying to enjoy the feeling of each other. Rufus pulls away so that their foreheads are touching, bodies slowly starting to move to the slow beat of the music behind them.

"Tseng." Rufus says his name so quietly that he isn't sure he would've heard it had they not been pressed against one another. He waits for Rufus to continue when he's ready.

"I love you."

It's a whisper, nearly blown away by the evening breeze.

Tseng falters for a moment, pausing their swaying once more as he leans his head back to look at Rufus, whose back is facing the reception hall. The warm light slipping between drapery adds a glow around his frame, the green mako lights shining off him make him look ethereal.

Tseng doesn't stand a chance.

He can feel a warmth spreading through his chest and he takes a step forward, pulling Rufus closer when he tries to step away in caution of falling. He plants a kiss on his neck, up to his jaw, his cheek.

"I love you too," he whispers back, nose nuzzled into the hollow of Rufus' cheek.

Rufus turns his head and they're kissing again. He can feel manicured nails gripping the back of his jacket and pulling him forward, another hand wrapping in his hair and tugging. Tseng's hand returns to the back of Rufus' head, pushing them closer as they kiss hungrily, his other hand sliding down to squeeze his behind through his jacket.

If this is all they have at the moment, Tseng wouldn’t want to change a thing. Rufus is so beautiful in his hold and he thinks that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to keep having moments like these. Just the two of them.

A beep in his ear takes Tseng out of the moment and he barely pulls away from the kiss in time to concentrate on Reno's voice coming through the earpiece.

"Hey Chief, we've been covering for you for like, half an hour. People are wonderin' where the Boss is."

Tseng glances over to the curtains and can see two pairs of feet peaking out from below. He lets out a sigh and taps his earpiece, telling Reno they'll be back soon. He turns back to Rufus with a bitter smile on his face and Rufus just shakes his head with a chuckle.

"One day." He simply says, stepping away from Tseng's arms and grabbing his champagne flute again as Tseng puts his gloves back on.

They check each other and straighten their clothing before assuming their roles again. Tseng ties up the curtain to let Rufus through and once again they step out of the darkness and into the light.


End file.
